vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewin I of Samuelonia
Lewin I of Samuelonia (Lewin Terandia Fernandino, born 2421 BP, died 2361 BP) was King of Samuelonia from 2388 BP to 2361 BP. Lewin was the first King of the Fernandino dynasty after he was victorious over Nicholias I of Samuelonia in the Sparrows War. Early life Lewin was born in 2421 BP, the second son of Veronas, Lord of Vallcadini. The House of Fernandino was an off shoot of the great Vallcadinian noble house of Saldorgia and held extreme wealth. By the age of 15 he moved to the court of the infant King Nicholias I of Samuelonia and became a pupil of Odyn, Prince of Redlands. In 2400 BP, Lewin secured a marriage to the 12 year old, Princess Rilona of Francisco, the sister of King Nicholias. Rise to power in Lewin remained a close ally and friend to Odyn, Prince of Redlands and became a respected face in the royal court. Nicholias grew to be despised by the peasant folk for his brutal treatment and in 2390 a large peasant revolt in eastern Samuelonia erupted which became known as the Sparrows War. A number of Lord's who had become disenchanted with the King's behaviour joined the revolt against the King. A number of brutal battles were fought, mainly in eastern Samuelonia and the war looked to be going in the King's favour until Odyn and Lewin joined the war on the side of the peasant's. In 2388 BP, Nicholias was struck by an arrow at the Battle of the Red Swan and died of his injuries. Lewin, who had led the Peasant army, along with Odyn and a number of other nobles was crowned King of Samuelonia bringing an end to the Gelantara dynasty. King of Samuelonia Lewin received huge support from the small folk and many of Samuelonia's nobles. His fair rule after the reign of Nicholias was seen as a breath of fresh air. The death of Queen Rilona in 2387 BP gave Lewin the opportunity to marry his long time mistress, Unya of Correana. Rilona had given birth to a daughter, Tareena, in 2390 BP and died giving birth in 2387 BP to a son, Omar. Unya have birth to a second son for Lewin 2381 BP, Aldin. As Prince Omar grew to a young man, the relationship between father and son suffered. Lewin was extremely close to his daughter and second son but could barely talk to his eldest son. Omar looked like his uncle Nicholias and even held similar traits, whilst his sister was kind and pretty and his half-brother strong and honourable. By 2361 BP, Lewin fell ill and as is strength deteriorated he made it be known that he wished for Aldin to become King upon his death. News reached Omar of this and many believe it was Omar that killed his father. Issue Lewin had a son and daughter with his first wife, Rilona and a second son with His second wife, Unya. * Rilona of Francisco ** Tareena of Samuelonia ** Omar I of Samuelonia * Unya of Correana ** Aldin I of Samuelonia Category:St. Samuel